Lazo Rojo
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: Jasper odia la Navidad, pero Alice tiene sus recursos para hacerlo cambiar de opinión." -Jasper/Alice, OneShot-


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, never mía. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, sino por pura diversión._

_**Comentarios: **__Eeeeh, si, es un Jasper/Alice. Solo decir que soy mujer de palabra, me pidieron algo sobre Alice y aquí vengo n.n Dedicado a Pato, quien lo pidió.

* * *

_

**Lazo Rojo**

No sabe por que, pero simplemente, odia la Navidad.

Quizás sean esas bolitas de cristal rojo que tanto se parecen a la sangre roja que solía beber tiempo atrás. O tal vez, que todo el mundo desprende amistad y amor en esas fechas, y él, más que nadie, lo siente en cada punta de su ser, recorriéndolo como pequeñas descargas eléctricas que viajan a la velocidad de la luz a través de su cuerpo.

Navidad… Para él no eran más que unos cuantos días más señalados en el calendario.

Toda la familia se había volcado, literalmente, en la preparación de una Navidad perfecta, Esme nunca se perdonaría no celebrar una fecha con tanto amor y felicidad como lo era ese día. Quizá era eso lo que le ponía tan enfermo.

Hasta Bella se había incorporado a las filas de los Cullen para una Navidad en familia. Incluso Edward había caído ante los manejos de Alice para que tocara el piano en _aquella noche tan especial_. Y ¡por dios! Si hasta Rosalie se había contagiado de eso que llamaban "el espíritu Navideño" y no había menospreciado el (poco) trabajo de Bella durante el día.

Sus ojos viajaron a una velocidad pausada, observando cada parte del salón que la familia se había dedicado a decorar. El árbol de navidad, indispensable según Emmett, estaba situado muy cerca del piano, provocando que Edward frunciera el ceño cada vez que las lucecitas de colores del pino cambiaban de color. Guirnaldas y pequeñas bolas de cristal adornaban las barandillas de la escalera que conducía al piso de arriba y también por encima de las ventanas que daban al jardín.

Todo estaba _perfecto_.

Pero si le hubieran preguntado a él, nunca hubiera pensado que esa Navidad fuera a ser algo especial, jamás se había llegado a imaginar que su _regalo_, iba a ser tan _especial_.

Alice bajó las escaleras de la casa dando saltos y sonriendo, mientras tarareaba la canción que Edward estaba tocando en el piano, uno de los tantos villancicos que había tenido que aprenderse exclusivamente para esas fechas. La muchacha se paró delante de Jasper, con una gran sonrisa adornando sus finos y rosados labios. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de color blanco de palabra de honor, que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y el cabello despuntado, como siempre, solo que esta vez había un adorno en su cabeza.

Un lazo rojo. Un lazo de regalo.

— Alice… ¿Qué llevas en…? —pero se calló al ver el semblante de su chica.

Alice bufó e hizo un mohín.

— Jazz, Jazz, es un lazo —dijo mientras lo señalaba y la sonrisa volvía a su rostro— Un lazo de regalo.

Jasper alzó una ceja con sorpresa, mientras su boca se abría y formaba una perfecta "o". Alice se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de su mano.

— Se que odias la navidad, Jazz. —comentó mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios— Pero la navidad es una fecha especial y, aunque no sea por la paz que envuelve a las personas, tiene que ser una fecha especial para ti también. —la sonrisa de su rostro se hizo mucho más grande— Yo soy tu regalo esta Navidad.

Jasper comprendió entonces muchas cosas.

Comprendió por que Alice se había empeñado en organizar aquella navidad con tanta alegría y vivacidad que parecía imposible que alguien la igualara. También entendió por que la participación de todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia.

Levantó la vista, para agradecer a sus hermanos el trabajo realizado, y se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Ni Edward tocando el piano, ni Esme y Rose charlando animadamente en el sofá, ni Emmett jugando a la consola.

Alice lo había echo todo por _él._

Su ángel, su pequeña demonio, lo había organizado todo para que esta Navidad fuera especial para él. Ella era la única persona que podía cambiar su vida, era la única persona por la cual podía llegar a darlo todo —antes, ahora y siempre—, era aquella muchacha que entro con aire gracioso y vivaz en aquel bar a encontrarlo, quien, sin saberlo, lo había rescatado de las fauces de una eternidad sin sentido, es aquella persona por la cual esta luchando en estos momentos, la única que puede mantenerlo en pie.

Alice sabe que es lo que está pensando y una sonrisa angelical cruza sus labios, mientras sus ojos brillan de felicidad.

Ellos no necesitan palabras, solo miradas. Con Alice, el miedo que Jasper siente, toda esa inseguridad que lo envuelve, desaparecen. Con Jasper, Alice se siente completa, se siente en casa. Por que son cada uno la mitad del otro, y saben que una eternidad solos no sería lo mismo.

Si le hubieran preguntado a Jasper antes por la navidad hubiera dicho simplemente que eran unos días más del calendario. Si le preguntaban ahora, respondería que es una de las tantas veces en las que Alice le demostró que nunca está solo y que ella siempre está a su alrededor. Como un ángel de la guarda.

Como _su ángel_ de la guarda.

* * *

_Si quieren matarme, pueden hacerlo ahora. _

_Bueno, no creo que haya gran explicación Shot, solo fue un momento de inspiración y algunas ideas rondando mi cabeza y salió esto. ¿Quién no ha sentido alguna vez que odia una fecha y por circunstancias termina amando esa fecha? Personalmente a mi si me ha pasado. Y eso era lo que quería plasmas, no son las fechas, sino las personas las que hacen especiales un día. _

_Disfrutad del último día del año, espero que el 2009 llegue con buen pié ;)  
_

_¿Reviews? ^^_


End file.
